


Si tu l’enlèves, tu n’auras pas droit à ta surprise (NSFW)

by natproms1 (littlethanktosomeoneachday)



Category: Touche Pas A Mon Poste ! RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlethanktosomeoneachday/pseuds/natproms1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Si tu l’enlèves, tu n’auras pas droit à ta surprise ! »</p><p>« Comme si tu pouvais me refuser quoique ce soit ! » Cyril rétorque alors qu’il enfile le casque de scooter par-dessus les écouteurs et le masque de nuit, d’habitude utilisé les dans avions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si tu l’enlèves, tu n’auras pas droit à ta surprise (NSFW)

« Si tu l’enlèves, tu n’auras pas droit à ta surprise ! »

« Comme si tu pouvais me refuser quoique ce soit ! » Cyril rétorque alors qu’il enfile le casque de scooter par-dessus les écouteurs et le masque de nuit, d’habitude utilisé les dans avions.

Camille bougonne de son côté alors qu’il prépare le scooter. Puis il y fait monter Cyril, s’installe devant lui et ils sont partis.

Il les conduit à travers Paris jusqu’à un petit restaurant, qui n’a pas l’air très chic de l’extérieur, mais qui du reste, sert exactement ce que Cyril adore.

Il s’arrête juste devant, attend quelque secondes, profitant du calme. Cyril peut encore croire qu’ils sont à un feu et de fait, ne pose pas encore de questions. Puis avec un sourire au vue de la soirée qu’ils vont passer, il descend du scooter et aide Cyril à revenir sur terre. Il lui enlève délicatement le casque, le masque et les écouteurs. Il aurait bien aimé l’embrasser juste là, dans l’instant, parce qu’avec ses petits yeux qui s’habituent à la luminosité, il est plus qu’adorable et Camille ne peut résister. Mais avant même qu’il ne puisse tenter quoique ce soir, Cyril tourne la tête. Dans tous les sens, il regarde partout pour essayer de comprendre où ils sont et pourquoi ils sont là. Ce qu’il s’empresse de demander.

« Une petite soirée au restaurant qui sert ton plat favori, ça te dit ? » Camille lui répond en enlevant son casque et en le rangeant dans le mini-coffre de son scooter, à côté de celui de Cyril. « Allez viens » Il tend la main vers Cyril, que Cyril attrape prestement, et il les guide à l’intérieur du restaurant, où un serveur prend le relais pour les amener jusqu’à la salle du fond. C’est dans ces moments-là que Camille apprécie la célébrité, aussi petite soit-elle, car on lui a proposé directement d’être entièrement tranquille avec la salle réservée pour eux seuls.

On les installe et alors que Cyril s’attend à ce qu’on leur donne leur menu, le serveur leur annonce que leur apéritif arrivera dans quelques minutes. « J’ai pris la liberté de commander pour toi. » Camille lui dit alors qu’il s’apprête à râler. « Et non, ne t’inquiètes pas, il n’y a pas de porc. »

« Je m’en doute bien, mon cher. » Cyril lui répond avec un accent très huppé, très parisien, alors qu’il dépose sa serviette sur ses genoux. Puis il perd cette moue et un silence s’installe entre eux deux.

Ils ne sont pas gênés. Ils ne sont ni pressés ni en retard. Ils n’ont rien à se soucier avec le menu déjà prévu. Ils sont bien, et dans leur bulle. Bon, au bout de quelques minutes, faudrait quand même trouver quelque chose à dire, ne peut s’empêcher de penser Cyril. Le silence, ce n’est  vraiment pas son truc

Heureusement, les amuse-gueules et leurs apéros arrivent.

« Deux Virgin Sangria. » Le serveur les dépose devant eux. « La suite arrive. » Il ajoute avant de se retourner et de quitter la pièce.

« Sans alcool ? » Cyril demande.

Camille hausse simplement les épaules en s’appuyant contre son dossier. Cyril n’apprécie pas particulièrement l’alcool et ne le tient pas bien. Et même si lui, ça ne le dérange pas et qu’il apprécie plutôt, ce soir, il veut leurs deux têtes bien claires à la fin du repas.

Il déguste leurs apéros en discutant de ci et de ça, de la semaine qui arrive et de celle passée. Leur plat arrive alors qu’ils s’apprêtaient à parler de leur programme du dimanche. Un grand sourire nait sur le visage de Cyril alors qu’il aperçoit ce que le serveur apporte. Il suit du regard le plat jusqu’à ce qu’il soit déposé devant lui et que son visage s’illumine alors qu’il admire ce qu’il a devant lui. Une grande pizza au thon et à la tomate. « Une Tunisienne pour vous monsieur. »

« Et une Marguerita pour vous. »

–

« J’avais une faim de loup ! » Cyril s’exclame. Il tapote son ventre avec un sourire content.

« J’ai vu ça. » Camille lui répond avec un petit rire. Lui-même a mangé comme s’il ne s’était pas nourrit depuis trois jours.

« Bonne idée la pizzéria un samedi soir. Ça change des pizzas à la maison. »

« Oh ça va. Ce n’est pas de ma faute si tu veux te nourrir que de ça. » Camille lui rétorque avec un petit air blessé. 

« Je sais, mon bébé, je sais. » Cyril s’empresse de lui attraper la main et de lui caresser la paume en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec une petite moue qui se veut désolée. Avant de la lâcher soudainement alors que le serveur revient pour leur proposer des desserts. Camille en avait déjà choisi un pour deux mais vu comment ils se sont rempli la panse, il y a peu de chance que ça passe. Ils refusent tous les deux et le serveur repart.

Camille ne relève pas ce qu’il vient de se passer. Enfin, il décide de ne pas relever. Ce n’est pas le moment de gâcher la soirée avec cette dispute récurrente.

Ils discutent encore quelques instants mais finalement, le cœur de Camille n’y est plus. La reluctance de Cyril a se laissé être lui-même avec Camille en public est compréhensible. Mais ce soir, ils étaient dans une salle privée, cachés du regard de tous. Et même cachés, les réflexes de Cyril sont toujours là. Camille le sait bien, ce n’est plus un geste conscient lorsqu’il retire sa main, lorsqu’il se cache. Mais ça n’empêche que le geste reste blessant.

Aussi exubérant soit-il pour les caméras, Cyril redevient timide dans ses démonstrations d’amour lorsque celles-ci s’éteignent. Ce qui devient suspicieux car s’il n’exprime que peu d’amour en public pour Camille, il en est tout autrement pour ses amis. Et vas-y que je t’embrasse, que je te fasse des câlins, des poutous. C’en est devenu à ce que certains se demandent s’ils étaient toujours amis. Et Camille gêné qui doit répondre que si, bien évidemment qu’ils sont toujours amis. « Mais pourquoi il te laisse de côté comme ça ? » « Parce que depuis sa tendre enfance, on lui a dit et redis qu’être homo, c’était punis par sa religion. » Ce qu’il ne répond jamais, évidemment.

Alors pour tout le monde, ils sont amis mais sans plus, car il ne mérite pas toutes ses caresses et ses mots d’amours, qui sont désormais devenu un jeu télévisé. Peut-être finalement, Cyril n’est vraiment lui qu’à travers ce rôle. Camille ne peut s’empêcher de se demander où est le vrai. Quand est-ce que Cyril est vraiment, à 100%, lui-même ? Le soir devant les caméras ? Devant ses amis ?

Camille aurait bien envie d’être cette personne pour qui Cyril abandonnerait tout, même les interdits de sa religion. Mais il semblerait bien qu’il n’est pas cette personne-là. Bien qu’il n’est pas friand de révéler quoique ce soit de privé au public, aux fans ou qui que ce soit d’autre, il pourrait bien avouer à quiconque que Cyril et lui sont ensembles, heureux et amoureux.

Bref, il se gifle mentalement alors qu’ils entrent dans le parking de leur immeuble. Ils descendent tous deux du scooter, retirent leur casque et se dirigent vers l’ascenseur.

« C’était une très bonne soirée. » Cyril répète une énième fois alors qu’ils entrent dans leur appartement. Camille n’y répond rien, pour la énième fois. Alors Cyril se saisit de lui et le plaque contre leur porte d’entrée. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

« Rien. »

« Si y a quelque chose. »

« Mais non, rien, allez, laisse-moi. » Camille tente faiblement de s’échapper mais la poigne de Cyril est forte qu’il ne pensait.

« Dis-moi. » Les yeux de Cyril cherchent les siens mais il a du mal à soutenir son regard. Il n’a pas envie de lui dire quoique ce soit, il n’a pas envie de se fâcher avec lui, il n’a pas envie de le faire sentir mal, de lui montrer son mal-être. Alors Camille baisse la tête. Il prend une grande respiration qui semble être un soupir aux yeux de Cyril. Alors ce dernier le laisse aller.

Il retire son écharpe lentement, attendant que Cyril quitte leur entrée pour se diriger vers leur chambre. Il retire ensuite son manteau, frissonne au froid qui l’entoure. Lui, ses pensées, son cœur. Il secoue sa tête, pour essayer d’éloigner sa négativité et rejoint Cyril dans leur chambre.

Ce dernier est assis sur leur lit, en train de défaire doucement les boutons de sa chemise, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Il relève sa tête à l’arrivée de Camille. Se lève entièrement et s’approche de lui, attrape son visage et avant que Camille ne puisse réagir, il l’embrasse.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrent, celles de Camille restant interdites quelques secondes avant de répondre au baiser avec toute la fougue qu’il retient en lui depuis ces quelques secondes d’innocence et de confusion quand il lui avait enlevé son casque avant d’entrer dans le restaurant.

Leurs mains trouvent le corps de l’autre, et les vêtements, qu’elles défont et retirent rapidement pour que leur peau se retrouve nue et s’électrise au moindre contact.

Camille le pousse gentiment vers le lit, le fait tomber sur les couvertures, le rejoint, à califourchon au-dessus de ses cuisses. Il l’admire quelques instants, avec un sourire. Toutes ses pensées ont fait place à la seule et unique joie de retrouver avec son amant, dans leur lit, dans leur chambre, dans leur appartement, dans leur chez eux, juste eux et personne d’autre pour les déranger. Puis il reprend leur baiser, y met tout son amour et son envie. Cyril y répond, ses mains se baladant sur son torse, venant se poser sur hanches. Ses doigts se glissent sous son boxer qui reste la dernière barrière entre eux. Alors Camille se relève et le retire et le sourire qu’il obtient alors que Cyril admire l’objet de son désir le remplit de fierté. Cyril le veut lui. Personne d’autre. Lui.

Il va pour reprendre leur baiser mais un coup de rein de Cyril le retourne et il se retrouve sur son dos, Cyril entre ses jambes. Surpris, à bout de souffle, les lèvres de Cyril se posent sur les siennes, ses mains agrippent sa verge, son corps entier se cambre au contact. Sa tête en arrière, sa nuque est exposée et Cyril en profite pour l’attaquer. Sa barbe le chatouille presque mais les petits coups de langues, les quelques doux baiser après l’avoir mordu doucement ici et là lui font oublier toute envie de rire. Puis il le sent lui faire un petit suçon près de sa jugulaire, qui sera cacher par une chemise mais visible aux yeux de tous si Camille porte un tshirt.

Une dernière torsion de son poignet puis Cyril retire sa main de l’érection de Camille, qui grogne, mécontent. Il n’y prête pas attention et attrape leur tube de lubrifiant dont il s’enduit librement les doigts. Le souffle coupé de Camille puis ses petits grognements alors qu’il le prépare l’excite encore plus. Il n’a plus qu’une envie : remplacer ses doigts par sa verge. Mais il continu la préparation. Que Camille semble apprécié particulièrement, au vu des mouvements de ses hanches. Son dos se cambre à nouveau, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissent passées de petits soupirs. Cyril admire la vue si excitante de son amant complètement débauché, à la merci de la moindre torsion de ses doigts.

Dans un élan, Camille se redresse. Cyril surpris, le laisse faire et l’observe lorsqu’il attrape le lubrifiant et enduit son érection. Puis Camille l’empoigne à sa taille, le ramène à sa hauteur quand il se rallonge sur le lit. Sa verge glisse contre la fente de Camille mais ne le pénètre pas. Camille grogne contre ses lèvres qu’il embrasse, puis Camille l’attrape d’une main et le guide. Son gland passe le premier anneau de muscle. Camille se détend autant qu’il peut, l’accueille dans son antre chaude, étroite. Cyril ne peut retenir son gémissement. Ses mains attrapent le visage de Camille et il l’embrasse à nouveau, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Les ondulations du corps de Camille contre le sien lui signalent que celui-ci n’attend plus qu’une chose. Qu’il pousse contre lui, qu’il le pénètre, qu’il l’empale de son sexe dur. Les jambes nouées autour de la taille de Cyril, les talons contre son postérieur, tout l’invite à donner tout son corps, toute son énergie. Et c’est ce qu’il fait.

Camille réagit à chacun de ses assauts par de petits cris, des gémissements et des grognements alors qu’il atteint exactement sa prostate. Ses cuisses se resserrent contre la taille de Cyril, suivent ses mouvements. Ses mains sur ses hanches laisseront très certainement encore quelques traces de leurs ébats.

« Putain ! » Le mot parvient à peine à passer les lèvres de Camille alors qu’il halète, que la sueur perle sur son front et que Cyril va et vient entre ses jambes. « Putain… » Il le répète dans un second souffle, il se sent si proche. Si proche de la jouissance. Il attrape son érection, se touche pendant que Cyril le besogne juste comme il faut. Un coup de hanche soudain et profond le rend muet, son corps se raidit, comme électrisé, alors qu’il jouit sur sa main et son ventre. Sa gorge est nouée, ses yeux ouverts ne voient plus rien, il peine à respirer. Sa main continue ses mouvements sur son sexe alors qu’il se vide de sa semence.

Puis d’un coup tous ses muscles se relâchent et il sent un bien-être l’envahir. Il se laisse aller, ne répond plus aux mouvements de Cyril qui l’embrasse dans le cou, lui mordille l’oreille. Ses hanches continuent leurs ondulations puissantes et profondes. L’amènent jusqu’à la jouissance finale. Il se vide alors que Camille somnole presque dans ses bras, ses cuisses complètement relâchées ne retiennent plus Cyril. Qui s’écroule presque, son front appuyé contre l’épaule de Camille. Il jouit, perd toute notion de ce qu’il se passe pendant quelques secondes. Puis il dépose un baiser brûlant sur la peau moite de Camille. Il remonte doucement et lentement dans son cou, sa main venant se saisir de sa nuque. Il lui tient la tête alors qu’il l’embrasse longuement, tranquillement.

Ils rient tous les deux à la vue de leur visage lorsqu’ils brisent enfin leur baiser. Leurs cheveux trempés de sueur collent à leur front, les yeux sont pétillants et les lèvres forment un sourire.

Cyril se retire, trouve la force de se lever et d’aller à la salle de bain. Il en ressort avec une serviette humide pour nettoyer Camille qui se laisse faire. Il laisse la serviette de côté et rejoint les bras ouverts de Camille. Il l’enlace, le sert fort contre lui avant de le tourner dans ses bras pour se coucher sur le côté, en cuillères. Ils s’endorment ainsi.

Au réveil, l’érection de Cyril lui chatouille le bas du dos. Il sourit à cela et se retourne pour lui faire face. Il le réveille avec un baiser. Qu’importe l’haleine du matin. Il le repousse sur le dos, s’installe à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Et avant même que Cyril ouvre complètement les yeux et enregistre ce qu’il se passe, il se prépare rapidement avec du lubrifiant puis attrape la verge en érection de Cyril et le chevauche. Leurs ébats de la veille facilitent le passage et en quelques minutes, il peut déjà se faire plaisir comme il en a envie. Il appuie ses mains sur le torse de Cyril pour accélérer ses mouvements de hanches. Quand le cerveau de son amant est enfin réveiller, ses mains agrippent sa taille et suivent ses mouvement, l’accompagnent et le laisse se donner entièrement. Cyril l’observe, observe ses yeux fermés, ses sourcils froncés dans l’effort, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissant passer un flot de mots incompréhensibles. Il écoute attentivement ses gémissements lorsqu’il s’empale sur sa verge, lorsqu’il remonte ses hanches et lorsqu’il redescend à nouveau.

Puis un dernier coup de rein et Camille jouit. Son épine dorsale se raidit, ses muscles se contractent. Il se vide au-dessus de Cyril. Avant même qu’il ait finit, Cyril les retourne. Et alors que Camille revient lentement à la réalité, il le pénètre à nouveau, le besogne juste comme il faut. Les claquements de leur peau, moite de sueur qui brille dans la pénombre de leur chambre, s’harmonisent avec les halètements de Cyril dans le silence d’un dimanche matin. En un rien de temps, il jouit à l’intérieur de Camille pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures.

Il se laisse retomber sur le côté. Complètement et littéralement vidé. De sa semence, de son énergie Mais emplit d’une plénitude qui l’amène à sourire et à décorer le bras et l’épaule de Camille de baisers, légers et doux, qui ont un goût salé à cause de la sueur.

Ils restent ainsi pendant de longs moments, appréciant la quiétude. L’immeuble n’est pas encore réveillé et ne bruisse pas de bruits de porte, de pas et de vie.

Au premier frisson, Cyril est tenté de simplement les recouvrir de la couverture. L’envie de se rendormir lové contre son amoureux est très forte. Mais la réalisation que ce n’est que le début de la journée et qu’ils ont tant de choses à faire le pousse à se lever et à se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Camille le suit presque à reculons tellement il préfèrerait également rester dans le confort de leur lit.

Ils prennent leur douche ensemble mais ne font rien de spécial. Ils apprécient juste d’être pressés l’un contre l’autre. Ils s’enlacent et restent sous l’eau jusqu’à ce que celle-ci devienne froide. Puis ils sortent, se sèchent et s’habillent. Cyril avec une chemise et un jean, Camille avec un sweatshirt et un jogging. L'un doit sortir déjeuner avec ses parents, l’autre reste à l’appart.

Ils vaquent à leur occupation sans se soucier de l’autre. Jusqu’à ce que Cyril l’arrête, l’embrasse pendant un long moment puis s’en va en s’excusant.

Comme depuis toujours, il déjeune avec ses parents le dimanche midi. Comme le voudrait la ‘normalité’, Camille devrait se joindre à eux. Mais il n’accompagne jamais son amant. Car c’est bien tout ce qu’ils sont pour le moment. Amants.

Cyril a beau prôner la tolérance, lutter contre l’homophobie, se positionner comme fervent supporter du mariage pour tous. Mais dans les faits, il n’a jamais rien avoué à ses parents.

Et Camille le comprend. C’est compliqué, c’est dur. C’est peut-être la réjection. C’est aussi- Il stoppe son train de penser là et se prépare à manger. Une salade et trois tomates. Il n’a jamais trop faim le dimanche.

Puis il se met à ranger leur appartement. Les vêtements sales au sale, la poubelle est descendue, le canapé est remis en ordre. Il réarrange leurs chaussures et manteaux dans l’entrée.

Puis il attrape le balai, met la musique et commence à nettoyer la cuisine et la pièce principale. Et comme toujours, il se retrouve à danser et chanter au rythme des chansons.

Le tshirt lui colle à la peau, le jogging est bas sur ses hanches, son bas ventre apparait à chaque fois qu’il saute ou lève les bras. Il ondule, se déhanche, sautille, invente sa propre chorégraphie alors qu’il donne des coups de balai ici et là. Il ramasse le poussier, quand tout est enfin propre. Et reprend sa danse en montant le son.

Il n’entend pas la clé dans la serrure, il n’entend rien d’autre que la musique et sa respiration. Et c’est comme ça qu’à bout de souffle, il rencontre ses beaux-parents.

Il s’empresse de se débarrasser du balai pour leur serrer la main. Cyril lui explique rapidement que depuis quelques semaines il leur a parlé d’eux, de leur couple et de leur vie ensemble. Et qu’aujourd’hui ses parents voulaient le rencontrer en bonne et due forme. Et Camille doit tout faire pour se retenir de rouler une pelle à son désormais petit ami juste devant sa belle-famille.

Lorsque les parents de Cyril les quitte au bout de quelques heures, Camille se laisse retomber sur le canapé dans un grand soupir. Cyril le rejoint et le câline. Il l’embrasse dans le cou et le remercie d’avoir été aussi génial. Il s’excuse également de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt. Mais Camille lui pardonne.

« Tu as fait très, très bonne impression. » Cyril lui assure.

« Attend, je les aie reçu en mode dégueulasse, plein de sueur. » Camille fronce le nez à l’idée à tout ce que ses beaux-parents ont pu penser de lui.

« Oui, mais ils n’ont pas fui. » Cyril le rassure en posant ses lèvres contre son cou. « Merci d’ailleurs d’avoir rangé l’appart. Je crois que c’est sûrement ce que ma mère va le plus apprécier chez toi. » Il termine sur un bisou au coin des lèvres de Camille.  

Camille sourit avec un petit rire et un mouvement de la tête. « Je suis pas sûr qu’ils reviennent. »

« Ils sont restés deux heures. Crois-moi, ils ne sont jamais restés plus de cinq minutes chez moi avant. »

–

« Hier soir….. J'peux vous dire un truc ? »

« Nan, Nan ! » S’exclame Camille juste derrière lui, alors il s’arrête net, le rassure puis reprend sa révélation sur un mensonge.

De son côté, Camille repense à leur dimanche. À la façon dont il a très bien démarré. Puis les beaux-parents et au fait qu’il ait fait si bonne impression que la mère de Cyril a appelé son fils dans la matinée pour lui dire de faire très attention et de ne pas faire quoique ce soit qui pourrait le faire fuir. Puis l’a ensuite appelé lui pour lui faire savoir qu’elle était très fière de lui, qu’elle appréciait énormément son travail et qu’elle était très heureuse que ce soit lui qui partage la vie de Cyril.

Et toc, à tout le monde qui ait pu un jour penser qu’il n’était qu’un fayot, qu’un mec qui faisait tout pour Cyril juste pour se retrouver sous les projecteurs.

Et toc, à tout le monde qui pouvait penser que ce n’était qu’un jeu, que des artifices pour les caméras.

Il reprend le cours de sa chronique revigoré.

Il ne reste plus qu’à annoncer à leurs amis. Et peut-être un jour le public. Mais surtout travailler sur tous les mauvais réflexes de Cyril.


End file.
